


Time Long Past

by Ohlookitstomorrow



Series: TWW Winter Fluff Event [24]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Prompt - Carriage ride, Prompt - New Years Eve, Written for the WW2018WinterFluffEvent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 16:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohlookitstomorrow/pseuds/Ohlookitstomorrow
Summary: Hecate surprises Pippa on Hogmanay.





	Time Long Past

The night air was crisp as Pippa was led to, where, she did not know. Hecate's hands covered her eyes, and the only thing that kept Pippa calm was the comforting presence of her lover at her back. "`Hiccup, how much longer - where are you taking me?"

"Not too far now," Hecate whispered, "and it's a surprise..." 

A few minutes later, Pippa and Hecate taking small, tentative steps, they apparently arrived at their intended destination. Hecate removed her hands from their job as a blindfold and placed them around Pippa's delicate waist, her chin leaning on the smaller woman's shoulder, Hecate breathed; "well, what do you think?" 

A large, white and silver carriage was stationed on the lawn of Pentangles, one, winged pegasus at its head. Pippa was absolutely dumbfounded - had her lover actually gone to all this trouble just for her? "Hecate?"

"Fancy a ride, Pipsqueak?" Hecate's eyes sparkled with mirth as she pulled Pippa toward their unusual mode of transport. 

"Where are we going?" Pippa asked as the taller witch assisted her in alighting the step.

"You'll just have to wait and see, won't you?" 

The inside of the carriage was gilded in a perfect, winter light-blue, a warm, woolen blanket lay folded on the comfortable looking squab. Hecate moved to sit, motioning for Pippa to join her. The brunette gave a quick rap on the roof and all of a sudden, they lurched forward as they were dragged into the air.

Pippa glanced out of the window, Pentangles receding into the ground, looking like a castle in a snowglobe. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Hecate smiled warmly at Pippa's side.

"It's the most magical thing... I can't believe you've gone to all this trouble..."

"I'd do anything for you," Hecate promised, kissing Pippa's cheek shyly.

Pippa wrapped them in the blanket, snuggling into Hecate's side - the only place she ever wanted to be. Hecate waved her hand, a bottle of sweet sherry and two, crystal glasses appeared out of thin air. Pippa couldn't help the warmth that overtook her heart - she loved Hecate so very much, and although she knew her lover hated the idea of over-the-top romantic gestures, Pippa was more than touched at the fact Hecate had done all of this, just for her.

They nursed their beverages, whispered sweet nothings, and shared loving kisses, and around an hour later, Pippa looked up at Hecate in question as the carriage came to a standstill. "Look out of the window, Pipsqueak."

Pippa did as she was told, and through the clouds, she saw the length of the Thames. "We're in London?"

Just as Hecate opened her mouth to answer, the loud chime of a clock echoed through the night. "Happy new year, Pippa," Hecate dropped to her knee and opened a small, red box: a perfect, solitaire diamond, nestled in the silk. "I never thought I'd ever find happiness after I ripped us apart, but then you came back to me... and now I don't know how I ever survived without you. I love you, Pippa Pentangle, and I want to be with you for the rest of my life... will you... will you marry me?"

Hecate's face was lit with a bright array of colours as fireworks exploded around them, Pippa saw her own tears escape her eyes in flashes of red, blue and purple. The blonde slid to the floor and joined her lover, taking a nervously pale face into her hands; "It would be a privilege to call you my wife."

"Is that a yes?"

"Of course it is, silly girl," Pippa laughed. "I love you, Hiccup and I'd have said yes if you'd asked me over breakfast-"

"I wanted it to be special," Hecate mumbled.

"It is, you are..." Pippa held out her hand for Hecate to slide the platinum band onto her finger. "Oh, Hecate, it's beautiful!"

"It is, you are..." 

High above the clouds, two lovers embraced as a chorus of 'Auld Lang Syne' broke out on the bank of the winding river. Thirty years of separation could not be forgotten, but it was a time long passed, and time that could be made up for.

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, I'd like to thank the amazing @cassiopeiasara on tumblr for posting these lovely prompts, it's been a fun month to write and read everyone else's additions.
> 
> And thank you to all of you who've read my prompt fills and have left such delicious comments, you're all so inspiring!
> 
> I've got a few multi-chapter fics I've been working on and I can't wait to start posting them in the new year. If you haven't already, make sure you subscribe to this, my AO3 account and you'll be the first to be notified when I post anything new.
> 
> I guess all that I've left to say is, a happy new year when it comes - all the best for 2019 lads!
> 
> You can find me on;
> 
> Tumblr @ohlookitstomorrowff  
> Instagram @ohlookitstomorrow
> 
> Catch:)


End file.
